Me against the world
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: As Raditz walks back through halls, the words from all around strike a chord. AU. Song fic. OOCslightly. R&R please


AN: I don't own Dragonball Z Simple Plan or their song Me against the world.

"Speaking" _Singing _

The long haired warrior shivered slightly as he limped down the hallway ignoring the cold remarks and catcalls. His armor slammed into his chest with every movement and he struggled to keep from screaming out his pain. But his face remained impassive. They were yelling their insults, sneering at his back about worthless monkeys.

He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed his feet to carry himself forward. He was starting to believe what they were saying about his race. _Weak…barbaric…useless…_ The warrior started to shiver once more, no longer from the pain coursing from his chest, nor from the cold of the ship. Now he was shivering in anger. None of the words were proper descriptions of his race.

Now he paused outside the door to the room he had begun to call home. He pushed the door open and walked in slowly. The walls were the same grey as the rest of the ship, another way to conform them.

The warrior looked around the small room and saw the hulking figure of the body guard to the prince lying with his back to the room. Instantly the long haired warrior turned to the opposite wall and saw the shivering form of the young prince.

"Prince Vegeta" the long haired warrior said. He walked over and reached out to touch the young prince's shoulder. Instantly the little prince pulled away from the touch and turned his frightened black eyes on the warrior who stood above him.

"It is okay my prince" the warrior said. He placed his weight on the bed beside the young prince. He gave the small boy a rare smile causing the child to scrunch down slightly away from the warrior beside him.

"Saiyans disdain emotions. Except behind closed doors."

The small prince moved his eyes toward the door and blinked slightly. Slowly, shyly he climbed into the warrior's lap and leaned into his chest.

"Rad-Raditz" the little prince asked softly as Raditz ran his hand gently down the small prince's back.

The small prince hid his little face against the older warrior and murmured "Will you sing to me?"

Raditz smiled down at the young prince and softly he began to sing softly:

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

"Me against the world" the little prince sang softly as he fell asleep against Raditz's chest. Raditz gently moved the child to the bed and drew the thin little blanket around the little prince's body.

"No child should have to go through something like this" he whispered. "And defiantly not someone who is only four-years-old."

AN: Wooh! Fight the conformity! You just can't hold a Saiyan down. Okay. Review please.


End file.
